What Do You Want
by Kylo Hakiashi
Summary: Lately Steven has been acting strange. Its like he doesn't have an opinion. Please R&R XD! One shot
1. Chapter 1

**What Do You Want**

 **Hakiashi here with a Good Steven x Connie fanfiction pleaseR &R XD!**

Connie sighed in annoyance at Steven. He had been acting strangely ever since they started dating. It was like he had no opinion about anything. Just the other day he didn't even decide what he wanted to do.

XxX Flash back]

"Morning Steven." Connie whispered as Steven rose up on their bed. Steven cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her slowly, and was a little bit disappointed when Connie pulled away.

"So want do you want for breakfast?" Connie whispered as Steven stretched.

"Anything you want is fine with me." Steven sighed as he got out of bed to use the bathroom. Connie was confused. Steven usually asked for a egg, and cheese sandwich, making Connie worry a little. She ultimately shrugged it off, and went to go make her favorite, a grilled cheese with a side of bacon. While they were eating she noticed Steven just watching her eat, and he only took a few bites out of his grilled cheese, not even touching the bacon.

"What?" Connie asked in between bites, she wondered if she had anything on her face.

"No, its nothing." Steven answered as he continued to gaze upon Connie as she ate.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Connie asked as she finished her food.

"Anything you want to do." Steven replied with a sigh. This was even more weird. Usually Steven would wanna go to the beach or to the movies, but he just wanted to do what she wanted. She decided not to look into it as she got an idea.

"I know, how about we go to the movies to see dogcopter revolution!" Connie exclaimed.

"Perfect." Steven sighed as he helped with the dishes. Connie didn't notice anything unusual untill they got to theatre.

"Im gonna get a small popcorn with cheese, what about you Steven? " Connie asked as she stared intently at the menu.

"I don't need anything." Steven shrugged as he held Connie's food for her. Connie began to get a little irritated at Steven. She wondered if she had done something wrong. During the movie Connie noticed that Steven really didn't pay attention to the movie at all. He just stared at her, like she was the most interesting thing in the universe ( no pun intended). It confused her even more, but she decided to let it go in hopes to enjoy the movie.

"That was un believable, who knew dogcopter's great great grand son had machine guns!" Connie exclaimed as she, and Steven were riding lion to the Big Donut for a snack.

"Hey Sadie, hey Lars, can I get a glazed with sprinkles, what do you want Steven?" Connie asked as she got out the money.

"No thanks, I already have what I want. " Steven said as he continued to gaze at Connie. Sadie, and Lars along with Connie blinked a few times to try to understand what Steven just stated.

"A-are you sure Steven?" Connie asked hoping he change his answer.

"Im sure." Steven reassured her. Lars went to go get their donuts while Sadie just stared at Steven.

"Are you feeling ok Steven?" Sadie asked as she handed the donut to Connie.

"I've never been better." Steven sighed as he watched Connie take a small bite out of the donut she had. Lars noticed this, and gave him a strange look. During the ride home, Connie didn't say anything at all. She liked getting her way, but this was going too far. As they walked in the house Connie suggested that they watch a movie.

"So what do you want to watch Steven?" Connie inquired, hoping desperately that he would make his own choice.

"Anything you want to watch is fine with me." This sent Connie over the edge. In a flash she was in his face staring at him, annoyed.

"Choose something for once, I don't get it, it's like you don't have an opinion anymore, there has to be something you want!" Connie exclaimed. Steven was shocked, he wondered what could he have possibly done to make her this upset.

"I-I do actually." Steven answered sheepishly.

"well?" Connie stared at him intently, awaiting his response.

"Well, I want to wake up with you by my side forever."

"I want to see you smile, and laugh."

"I want to kiss you everyday."

"But most importantly, I want to love you forever, but I have all I want so I don't need anything else." A small tear escaped Connie's eye before being wiped away by Steven. Before he could continue, Steven's lips were pressed against Connie's as she pushed him down onto the bed.

"I love you" Connie panted as she pulled away slowly from Steven.

"I love you to." Steven responded capturing her lips once more.

The End

I hope you enjoyed the little oneshot I wrote please Review, and follow for more fanfics Hakiashi out XD!


	2. VERY IMPORTANT

**Attention all of my fanfiction followers**

 **Sadly my account has been hacked so I will be making a new one, and reposting all my older stories it will go by the name "Kitaru The Ark Angel"**


End file.
